What katniss Everdeens life could have been!
by FeelinTheHunger
Summary: In-depth scenarios of how Katniss life could have been different if things had been different. I tried my best to organize my ideas so you could scroll down and read any scenario you'd like, or all! Many scenarios here! What if Prim went in the games, If she always loved Peeta, If she always loved Gale, If Katniss dad didnt die, ECT. sorry I suck at summaries ENJOY!


**How Katniss Everdeens life could have went differently:**

Katniss life was NEVER easy, It probably could never be 100% simple but I wanted to take the time to run through ways Katniss life could have been more easy or more difficult, I wont find **EVERY** aspect and analysis **EVERY** possible point of the book, but I will go over some things that could have made the plot and point of the story significantly different. I'm going to assume from this point on that the reaping day does still exist, Because lets face it, if there was no reaping or fall of government we'd be where we are right here right now. I am also going to assume Katniss parents did get together because if that didn't happen, katniss would be some blond merchant girl (and probably the sister of a mr. Peeta Mellark).

To begin with,

**If Katniss's father never died in the inevitable mining accident:**

Well for starters, lets say Mr. Everdeen happened to fall ill on the day of the "big accident", katniss mother would never have shut down, so they'd probably have a normal functioning relationship, her mother would probably also be a loving likable character. They would be a close family, and katniss probably wouldn't have developed the trust issues she had due to her mothers abandonment. Katniss would have continued to hunt, with her father and probably developed the same hunting skill she had, while providing food, and finding a perfect hunting partner in her father. She would never have met Gale, and if she had, Gale probably would have stayed the distance from her and her father.

** But** if her father and her had met Gale while hunting, her and Gale probably would have become close friends, and had an eventual relationship, just as it almost was in the beginning. She wouldn't however have ever met Peeta, and would have NEVER had the connection she felt towards him, for saving her and already risking himself for her. Peeta of course would have still had the crush on Katniss, and since he is a very likable and kind person they may have met while katniss went to the bakery to trade squirrels, or through school, but they probably wouldn't associate much due to their class differences, and his mothers obvious dislike for the seam and Everdeen family in general. If peeta would have came up to her, she probably wouldn't give him and her relationship the time of day, because like previously mentioned, she is seam, and he is merchant.

As for the reaping, if Mr. Everdeen were still living, id like to believe in fate, and say Prims name would still be called, and katniss still would volunteer as tribute. She'd then go through the games, and would probably stay as far away from Peeta as possible, thinking of ONLY her family and Gale to get home to. She'd go through the games, and knowing how strong Katniss is, **shed win**. In the games, Peeta would most likely die, because the careers wouldn't team up with him due to the fact that he'd have no "supposed relationship" with Katniss and therefore he wouldn't benefit them in any way, shape, or form. **BUT** Let's say Peeta still admitted his love for Katniss on stage, the audience could still eat up the whole "star crossed lovers" thing, and the games would continue as they were, Katniss would then still nurse him, drug him, risk her life for him, blah blah blah.. although I doubt shed even play along if she didn't feel she owed him for the bread..

BUT lets say she did, (because she's smart, she wants sponsers, and hes not too bad a guy) and they make it to the end, with her, Peeta, and Cato. She would most likely just shoot Cato in the head, act as if she had no other choice, and kill two birds with one stone.. making her the sole winner and she would head on home, (while guilt would eat away at her in her dreams) shes become a HUGE sensation and arrives back to her family. Of course the capitols still corrupt, so shed most likely be forced into prostitution for the capitols people, and still end up extremely messed up like Johanna or Finnick, or shed end up crazy and deluded like Annie, and wouldn't have Peeta there who relates to her, and understands her and her nightmares.

Shed probably try to make things work with Gale, but it probably wouldn't be the same because she would be a different person and she'd end up a lonely drunk looking to Haymitch for a drink and an escape, being forced to mentor and watch children kill each other for the rest of her life. **OR **on a higher note, she could go home, find comfort in her family, and slowly heal, while becoming a great mentor… BUT that's the least likely most unrealistic path. And that ladies, and gentlemen, is how Katniss Everdeens life would probably be if Mr. Everdeen did not die. So, story short, her life still probably would have sucked, but there probably wouldn't be a rebellion in her lifetime, and as long as she didn't mess up her family would probably be very happy, and economically well off.

Next, Ill analyze,

**If Prims name wasn't called:**

Lets say Mr. Everdeens dead, and Katniss got the bread from Peeta, and became the head provider of the household, she still hangs out with Gale, and is very close to prim, BUT in a twist of fate, PRIMS NAME DOESN'T GET CALLED! In this perfect hunger game world, some random girl is called, and Peeta. I imagine Katniss would feel awful about not telling Peeta thank you for the bread, so in a last minute attempt shed awkwardly go into the Justice building and thank him for his kindness, and knowing the shock of the novel, Peeta would tell her right then and there he had always crushed on her, she would in turn leave, and feel terrible this boy not only had a crush on her, but was also being sent to his death. He'd go off to the games, be portrayed as a funny, man in love, and would be well liked.

Katniss would sit at home wondering about her feelings for Peeta, and comparing their connection with that of her and Gales, then knowing Katniss she'd blow off the idea of love in general and just go hunting. And with Peeta being no where near as strong as Cato and the careers, he'd more than likely still **die** , and Cato would win the games. Or maybe on a crazy note, Peeta fueled with determination to get home to Katniss, **SOMEHOW WINS THE GAMES!** He, being funny, and charming would most likely be a prostitute, and live a sad life, and he'd of course want to know how Katniss felt. Katniss probably would just decide she didn't want anyone, because a boyfriend results in children anyway, **AND WE ALL KNOW THAT'S NOT HAPPENING.** So she tells peeta and rejects him, leaving him sad and heartbroken, or she'd pick Gale being the only person she truly knew… But she most likely would **NOT** pick Peeta.

Or she could even never go see Peeta in the Justice Building, he'd go off and die and she'd just be a little sad, have nightmares about it, and marry gale. And even if he did still win, and she never saw him at the justice building, shed just be happy he won because her district/ family will get to eat for a year. So pretty much If prim was never picked, her and Peeta still wouldn't be together, and she'd hunt forever either with Gale as her boyfriend, or live alone and be happy she never had to loose a child to the hunger games.

Now,

**How Katniss life would have been different if shed had a crush on Peeta all along:**

Every-things the same, she feels this great connection when he throws her the bread, and he likes her back! She'd have to be a **WHOLE** different Katniss to make this scenario even work to begin with, but let's just say she did crush on Peeta for the heck of it. She'd thank him for the bread, they'd more than likely begin to talk and become friends, and eventually realized they liked each other, they'd fall in love, **OFCOURSE** (who couldn't love PEETA) and she'd probably take Peeta out with her as she hunted, and in no way flirt with Gale, but be nothing but a friend to him. And she wouldn't fight **as** hard for her family's survival because Peeta would give her bread when he could. She'd probably be hated by the merchants, and Peeta would be beaten all the time by his mother, but they'd fight it out.

Then comes the reaping day, Prim gets called, Katniss volunteers, Peeta gets called as well, he'd vow to protect her. They go into the games a couple madly in love! Everyone would eat it up, and they'd be a team from the beginning, Peeta vowing to keep Katniss alive and vise versa, almost as in the second novel. They'd fight it out till the end of course and in the last minutes Peeta would either kill himself or Katniss herself, letting the other win.** But** knowing Katniss she'd REALLY hate the capitol for pinning her against her one true love, so she'd still defy the capitol and save Peeta if she could, so they pull the berry stunt once again, and get out the games.

Now here comes the fun part, the capitol and districts would probably believe the fact they were truly in love and not defying the capitol and they'd go home, live a life full of nightmares, and sexy cuddling. They'd have all the money they could, and they'd mentor, they'd still be fucked up, but for the most part okay! And they would still probably not have kids, (but if they did it'd probably just be one, that kid would be reaped, but they'd coach it till it won, and they'd be one happy slightly fucked up family!) Of course there's always a chance the capitol citizens and districts still don't believe the berry incident was out of love, and they would still be thrown into the second games, things would go as planned in catching fire and they would probably not allow each other to be apart period, they'd both get rescued and would lead the rebellion, into a better world.

Prim probably wouldn't die, because Coin would not feel threatened by Katniss, as Peeta would do all the talking and make Coin look good (pretty much just pieces in another persons games) so she'd probably go down in textbooks with Peeta as war heroes and we could call that a happy ending where LOVE conquers all and she would have kids and settle down with Peeta… but again its hunger games…. Unrealistic. Or Peeta could still get separated in catching fire, and be high jacked, and once they rescue them Katniss would be the mess like she was in Mockingjay and would probably actually kill herself because Prim would still die, along with her friends, and she'd loose Peeta, or the book would end like the series actually did, where they grown back together, but probably in a sad little black and white Coin-esc world. None of this would probably happen, but we are all thinking.. **DAMN **why couldn't she just love **PEETA** from the git-go?!

And speaking of love,

**What katniss life would be like if she loved Gale all along:**

Now, I'm Pro Peeta!..If you haven't noticed…. Even though I do like Gale. But let's say her and Gale do get together, how would things be? Well let's say Gale admitted his love for Katniss a long time ago, when they met. She'd probably deny him, **UNLESS** of course she liked him back! Which... In this scenario she does! So they would become a couple, and probably a damn good one at that, they both want to keep their families alive, are only truly happy with each other in the woods, and are similar period, they are also from the same class, so there relationship would be easy.

Now fast forward to the reaping, Katniss still volunteers of course for prim. Then I imagine, gale doesn't volunteer... Only because they'd both know that someone has to support there families.. So katniss goes with Peeta, and then more drama.. **That could go many different ways.. **Katniss could let Peeta die instantly or not help him, and ignore his advances because she'd be in love with gale, and she'd win and go home to him, slightly screwed up. But Gale and Katniss would probably stick together unless she's forced in to prostitution (sorry to keep bringing it up.. But with her being strong, beautiful, and a victor.. It's more than possible) the prostitution would cause a wedge in their relationship and probably end it.. Not to mention her always being gone mentoring, and screwed up from the games, and the fact he can't relate to her anymore because being poor and providers was what brought them together .. So It wouldn't work out that way most likely.

But anyway, she could play off the star crossed lovers thing, as an attempt to get out alive, which seems to be more, likely shed do.. **She seems to pick the hardest ways.** Then she'd either let Peeta die in the end, or go home with him, and be in the mess of a rebellion, and have her neighbor Peeta mad at her when He finds out that she was lying to survive, she'd also probably have Gale and him fighting constantly over her, and she'd be questioning her relationship. She'd wonder if any of her feelings for Peeta were real, Gale wouldn't be able to relate to new her like Peeta.. And it would really all be a disaster.

The second games would happen and then she'd go back in with Peeta, and Gale would continue to be jealous and mad about the baby announcement (if he and her would even still be together at this point) and then by time Katniss got out of the second games for the rebellion, if Peeta gets hijacked she will either be upset Peeta was kidnapped, still shut down due to guilt, and continue to question Gale and hers realationship while thinking of Peeta.. **or** get back with Gale, and she wouldn't be so distracted. They'd probably take down the Capitol down together and coin would still have Prim killed, since Coin would still feel threatened by Katniss and her power over the people, because she'd still need to take katniss down a peg.. Katniss may not be able to ever forgive him for his part in the bombings, and she may be alone, and will probably kill herself. I imagine this path pretty much leading to death...

But let's say she does forgive him, he'd get his official job and over time she will probably heal, and have gales love child, and be as happy as she could be.. But again I highly doubt this.** Or** back to the reaping, what if (since they are in love) he foolishly volunteers in the place of Peeta to protect her, they go in and take everyone down till the end. He would then probably force her to kill him, or he would kill himself I imagine, because without Peeta picking up the night lock they wouldn't have it or the idea anyway. She'd go home, lonely, traumatized by the loss of her love, and would either go into prostitution.. **Sorry again..** Or do whatever the capitol would want. I really don't see anyway her and gale would end up together, that would benefit them both 100% . Sorry gale lovers.. **MY MIND CAN ONLY IMAGINE SO MUCH.**

**What katniss life would be like if prim went into the games:**

Katniss can't volunteer and prim has to go in.. Gasp. What do I think will happen? …. Katniss will cry on gales shoulder.. Bringing them closer together. Meanwhile Peeta is still chosen, he vows to get prim out , because he can't let his **DREAM GIRLS** kid sister die, and he probably assumes if he does all he can in the games, she will love him even if prim doesn't get out (PLUS he's just a kind person in general who would want to help her). Peeta will probably die in attempt of protecting her, with no Peeta to protect her, prim dies at the hand of a career. Katniss goes crazy, shuts down along with her mother, gale nurses her back to health, over time they heal and fall in love, but Katniss is never fully right, and never has Children due to their fucked up society. The end.

Or maybe Peeta does go in, protects Prim, they somehow beat out everyone and they pull the berry stunt! He tells the audience he couldn't kill his true loves sister and would rather kill himself, and Prim would say the exact same thing. The audience would eat it up! Peeta and Prim would eventually be forced into prostitution but Prim and Peeta would find comfort in each other and have a great friendship. Katniss would feel at debt to Peeta for helping her and Prim would recommend Peeta anyway because he's a great guy! Katniss would probably give Peeta a small chance and slowly let him in. Gale would be completely jelous and Peeta would probably get with Katniss eventually. If they have a public relationship though Katniss will be dragged into the media and be forced to marry again and have kids, blah blah blah. But they'd probably be remotely happy besides the whole child thing.

** Or** maybe Peeta goes In but doesn't protect prim! Poor prim never makes it out of the bloodbath and dies, Peeta dies later on. Or in a shocking twist, prim makes an alliance with rue, Prims great with her healing and rue with her tree climbing, gathering, and knowledge.. Only problem, no muscle power. They both have no chance and wait for the careers to fight it out, then they are stuck between rue, fox face, Cato, and prim. Cato will destroy them all. Pretty much, prim goes in.. She dies. Katniss seeks comfort in gale,the mom dies of utter depression, if the same doesn't happen to katniss. Basically prim should never go in the games.

**What katniss life would be like if peeta was kidnapped but they get him out before he's hi-jacked:**

**perfect.**

Haha. Just kidding.. So, Katniss eagerly awaits her love Peeta, while fighting off gales advances and being forced to be the mocking jay. She's unhappy then, Peeta is saved... She runs into the hospital room, and runs straight towards Peeta, And then boom! **They kiss**. No strangle, Katniss evil mutt bullshit. She takes a walk down the hospital and tells Peeta she's decided he's the one she loved all along. Peeta does a propaganda video about how the Capitol punished him and forcing him to call for a cease fire, enraging the districts more, Coin is ecstatic she has the perfect puppet in Peeta, and doesn't blow up Prim.

Katniss and Peeta aren't aloud to go on the mission because it's too risky, and they need to stay, the mission is successful, and Katniss executes snow, the worlds a little less shitty but boring, and still slightly awful with Coin as president, but Prim and Finnick are still alive, so Katniss deals with it, Coin let's Katniss return to district 12 with Peeta, they eventually have children, and her family turns out okay... Basically a fantasy, the books to sad to actually let this happen.. But it's the closest thing I could find to Katniss happy ending. **Sorry that one may have been to out there.. Got a little carried away. But a girl can dream right?!**

**If Madge didn't give Katniss the mockingjay pin:**

Katniss still would have went to the games along with Peeta, she still would have volunteered for her sister, and none of the basics would have changed. She would have still done all the rebellious things that make us respect Ms. Everdeen, but would she have been forced into the "mockingjay" title? Part of me says no, she would have still inspired everyone, but she wouldn't be everyone "symbol". Take the burning dress which lead to Cinnas death, she never could have done that, and brought that to the capitol people and viewing districts. Or how about the two women burrowing their way to 13? Showing Katniss for the first time how much the Mockingjay has really effected them.

I don't think she'd be forced to be so involved in the war, although the rebellious acts she did period would still do to flame the fuel, but then they would have probably made more of an effort to get Peeta out of the 2nd arena over Katniss, because let's face it, he's the **PERFECT** voice for the rebellion. I imagine they get Peeta out right away and get Katniss as well, and Katniss would let Peeta know she realized it was always him she loved and they take down the capitol together, Coin would still be threatened by Katniss however, so Prim would probably still get killed and Katniss would still take down Coin, leading the Panem to its own freedoms, and Katniss and Peeta would slowly grow back together, happily ever after.

BUT this is The Hunger Games after all, so let's backtrack. Katniss and Peeta get split up and they only have time to get Peeta! The capitol gets Katniss and she gets tortured as Peeta did, tracker Jackers and all. Now of course, Peeta wouldn't do anything for the rebellion without Katniss immediately, so they'd either be forced to get Katniss much sooner before she was to far gone, and Peeta would help her heal… or, Katniss would be completely messed up and hi-jacked like Peeta was by the time they rescued him, and Peeta, Gale, Prim, Ms. Everdeen, Haymitch, Johanna, and Finnick would have to help her heal again.

Coin probably wouldn't feel threaned by a unstable insane girl, and Katniss would probably be left pretty much alone once the rebellion was over. Prim would probably still be living and Katniss probably move in with her once Coin took over, But would Katniss be with Gale or Peeta?

She would have a love- hate Tracker Jacker thing with Peeta, so even if she remembered that she liked Peeta and that he is kind, she may realize she was never 100% in love with Peeta, so I don't think she'd be with him, although we all know Peeta and he never gives up on his girl! So Peeta could happen, depending on the author. And when it comes to Gale her memories of him would also be confusing but not all that disoriented so she could easily cling to him and they could be together. But we all know Katniss doesn't **JUST CLING** to any man, she's difficult. So she won't go the easy way with that one, even though she could. She'd probably end up alone and broken, relying on her sister while maintaining a friendship with Gale and Peeta. She could one day marry one or the other, but that would really have to depend on how healed she really was.

**What Katniss life would have been like if gale and her ran away into the woods together:**

we'll I'm adding this last minute, I feel it's an important plot to ponder. Let's say they do decide to go in the beginning, I imagine they'd go with their entire families, and let's face it that's 7-8 people they plan to run with, which is a bad idea from the get go. (the group of two couldn't even do it!) they have no guide and probably head for 13. I imagine they get so far, and the Capitol catches them, Gale dies in heroic attempt, the rest become avoxs to the capitol, the end. Or maybe they do get there, they then end up average citizens in underground 13, they live, and probably die in 13, since Katniss and Peetas games don't spark the rebellion. Peeta would die in the games and that would be that.

These are just my own little funny opinions, feel free to disagree, I could be really wrong. **These are just how I personally feel..** And I thought it'd be fun to write. Now I'm not a writer, more a person who talks a lot and nobody is as Hunger Games obsessed as me at home to tell these thoughts to! So here i am to share my thoughts with fellow fans.

Review! Comment!

**Or if you like this... Give me more scenarios, and I'll tell you all the fun ways it could turn out.. Or if you'd like I'll even do another character, Peeta, Gale, ect. I could also do smaller examples, like instead of telling the whole story all the way through each example, I could simply say, what would happen if Katniss didn't alliance with rue, what if she was a merchant and went in the games, what if she didn't nurse peeta.. Ect ect. I don't write full stories.. More my own little rants and chants. Thank you for listening.. ;)**


End file.
